herofandomcom-20200223-history
Skids
Skids (Sally Blevins) is a Marvel Comics mutant. She is a mutant that has the power to make force-fields. History Skids a runaway mutant who left home after the death of her mother. Sally has had a long history of child abuse from her father while her mother always defended her. Sally's powers manifested one day when her father tried attacking. Bill Blevins became more enraged when he found out she was a mutant Matilda was back handed for defending her daughter. Sally ran away and became a homeless teen living under the streets. She lived underground with the Morlocks then later she joined the X-Factor. Sally was one of the few mutants to survive the attack on the Morlocks. While living with the Morlocks Skids used her force fields to protect her self from Masque who used his powers to make Morlocks look more different and tried to make her look like them. When Scarlet Witch depowered 90% of the mutant population Skids was surprised she still had her powers. After M-Day and the fall of the Morlock society Skids has become a secret agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. this is revealed when the former Morlock leader Masque tries to use Leech's powers. Although she is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skids is secretly a part of the New Morlocks lead by Callisto because is also still loyal to them as well. She just trusted or got along with Masque and the Morlocks who willing choose to follow him instead of Callisto. Skids became an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. because after m-day the government made a list of 198 mutants who kept their powers after the event. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept it a secret that Sally Blevins was one on the mutants to keep her powers after m-day. She joined them because it was her only option to still keep her mutation a secret from the government and to protect her self. Skids has survived the the many terrible events that have happened to the Morlocks. She survived the Mutant Massacre caused by the Marauders. Managed to avoid capture and being taken the Neverland camp. Survived her encounters with Sabretooth where Morlocks like Samson and others weren't so lucky. One of the few remaining and surviving members of the Acolytes. Also one of the few survivors who still remains from the MLF (Mutant Liberation Front). Skids has also survived many attacks from Masque who killed many Morlocks who didn't follow him. Skids also attacks from Mikhail Rasputin another cruel Morlock leader who got many Morlocks killed by following him and killed some for not obeying him. Avoid being captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. by becoming an agent unlike Masque and other Morlocks. Has avoid making the list of mutants that the government keeps whom they think could be threats. Faked her death with the help of Black Widow who saved her from being killed by one of the Black Widow clones. Skids is lucky to be one of the few survivors from the villain teams like the Acolytes and the MLF while many of the other members are dead. Navigation Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Thieves Category:Chaotic Good Category:Amazons Category:Adventurers Category:Egalitarian Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Orphans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Villain